Life Thereafter
by wholewheattoast
Summary: Several years after the death of all the Potters, a strange, young mercenary appears in the company of an important heiress. Follow the mercenary, Flaw, as completes his job of defending the heiress from the rising threat of Voldemort.
1. Unexpected Arrival

Passing several excited students in the corridor, no doubt sharing stories of their summer conquests, the boy pulled open the door of an empty compartment, walked inside, and shut the door. No sooner than the door had shut had the boy wandlessly casting a multitude of privacy wards. After assuring his privacy to an incredible degree, the boy sat down and propped his feet up. Drawing his cloak hood more snuggly around his head and closing his eyes, the boy had, for all intents and purposes, drifted off to sleep. However, this wasn't just any ordinary nap. This was a form of meditation practiced by the boy to ensure a constant vigilance while still obtaining the benefits of sleep. Of course, this form of meditation wasn't perfect as he required real sleep after about a month of constant use, but in a train surrounded by possible enemies one could never be too careful.

A number of hours into the trip, the boy was roused from his sleep when he heard a knock on the cabin door. This was quite surprising to him. His charms and local area wards should have prevented people from noticing the cabin. The knocking continued, rousing the boy from his thoughts. He contemplated ignoring the banging for a second before his curiosity at who could have seen through his spells one over. Unlocking the door and sliding it open revealed a curly blonde girl with a dreamy smile on her face. The boys head cocked to the side and examined the girl up and down. Luna Lovegood, as he recalled from his earlier reading. Her mother died when she was young and her father owned the Quibbler, a magazine that was commonly discredited due to its fanciful ideas about creatures nobody has ever seen.

"Can I help you Miss Lovegood?" The boy asked in an even tone. The girl smiled at him before speaking in a dreamlike tone.

"I couldn't help but notice all of the nargles around this compartment and wanted to investigate. You are new to Hogwarts and yet you know my name already. How interesting…" she trailed off, not looking directly at him but slightly passed him. The boy mentally berated himself for allowing such a slip but remember seeing her before getting on the train.

"Ah, forgive my rudeness. I overheard someone saying your name on my way to the train."

"I seem to be at a disadvantage then, could I perhaps know your name as well?" The blonde tilted her head in a cute way and the boy just couldn't refuse her.

"Flaw. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Lovegood." Flaw stuck out his hand out towards Luna who grasped it in a firm but light grip.

"Luna Lovegood, although I'm sure you already knew that Mr. Flaw. It's a pleasure."

"Would you like to join me? I've already rested and wouldn't mind some company for the last hours of the journey." Flaw offered Luna. Her face broke into a large grin and she nodded.

After they had gotten comfortable, Flaw asked her how she came across his cabin in the first place. She told him that the "Nargles" were clinging to an empty space which brought the lack of a cabin to her attention. Flaw nodded his head at this. He had studied Luna's magical condition before and understood how it could have happened. After that, He and Luna returned to making small talk.

Before too long, Flaw left the cabin and allowed Luna to change into her school robes seeing as he was already wearing his under his cloak. During his short stay in the hallway he got a couple curious glances and even a few flirtatious waves from the halls inhabitants which he ignored easily. Luna poked her head out of the door telling him she was done changing and he walked back in.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station and all of the students clamored off excited for the upcoming year. Flaw pulled up his hood and parted ways from Luna who gave him a smile and a wave before joining up with her fellow Ravenclaws. Flaw wasn't interested in the tour the big groundskeeper, Hagrid, was giving the students so he instead chose to make his was towards the castle. Opting to walk instead of taking a thestral-drawn carriage, Flaw applied a speed charm to his body before taking off at incredible speeds.

Arriving long before the first carriage, Flaw did a quick scan of the castle with his mage sight. This allowed him to do view things like the magical signatures of living creatures through walls, wards and other charms, people under invisibility cloaks and disillusionment charms, along with a few other things. Focusing on his magic, he expelled his magic into the castle and the area surrounding it. He could sense every person, corridor, and even secret passageway inside the whole school. Flaw instantly made a mental copy of the school inside his head before exhaling and recalling all his magic to himself. He walked into the castle and towards the Great Hall where he disillusioned himself and leaned up against the wall to meditate until the sorting began.

He was technically a transfer student and would be in his fourth year here so while not a first year, he still had to be sorted. Almost two hours later, the Great Hall was packed full of excited chatter and nervous first years. Not one of them had noticed Flaw leaning against the walls but that didn't bother him. The Hall was called to order and the sorting began. One to Slytherin, Another to Hufflepuff, and a third to Ravenclaw and so on went the sorting. Once all the first years had been sorted one more name was called. The hall perked up in surprise and while they had not expected it, they remained quiet all the same.

"Flaw." The name ricocheted off the walls and the hall was silent. Flaw disillusioned himself and walked towards the front of the hall. A few whispers amongst the crowd were heard but it remained largely quiet. Some murmurings of "Flaw Potter" but all were ignored. Looking stoic as ever, Flaw sat down and placed the hat on his head. Everyone in the hall stared at him as he closed his eyes and communed with the hat.

"This is new… you are quite something aren't you?" that hat's voice reverberating in Flaw's mind.

"The son of James and Lilly Potter, everyone thinks you're dead you know." That hat told him in an almost gleeful manner. Flaw remained silent as he assessed the hat's magic before drawing a conclusion.

"You can't out my secret. You've been constructed not to. Which house do you deem fit for me?" Flaw was genuinely curious as his personality related to all four houses.

"Take your pick mister Potter, whichever suits your mission more I would guess. But you are still young, do try and have some fun wont you?" The sorting hat almost begged.

"She is in Slytherin. It is logical that would be the place to be in order to protect her. However I wouldn't want to smother her. You're inside my head and know my thoughts, what's your opinion?" Flaw asked ignoring the hats request.

"Well, Slytherin is a good way to protect her. She won't mind your attention at all if your past indication are anything to go by. Although, you don't seem to care about the negative reputation associated with the house of snakes. It's your decision. You make it." The hat proclaimed.

"Slytherin" was Flaw's final word to the sorting hat.

Not a second after, and a loud SLYTHERIN later, polite applause erupted from the Great Hall and Flaw walked towards the Slytherin house. Opting for a spot at the empty end of the table, he sat down ignoring the pair of icy blue eyes that had been following him since his name was announced.

After a short round of announcements from Albus Dumbledore, the opening feast began. Not having much of an apatite, Flaw walked out of the hall unnoticed, except for one, and made his way towards the Slytherin common room. He approached the door and a short second of hissing later, the door was opening for its master. The common room was fairly impressive however Flaw already knew what it looked like from his mental map. He walked down the boys' dorm corridor and found the door with the plaque "Flaw" on it before walking inside.

The inside was completely unimpressive so Flaw decided to do some remodeling. A few special expansion charms later, he had a kitchen, library, bathroom, and bedroom. Most of the furniture was ebony wood. The door leading outside had been transfigured into Obsidian and the plaque with his name on it became gold. Flaw looked around at his handiwork before heading towards the shower. After a quick shower he walked into his bedroom and fell face first onto his conjured feather mattress. After turning around to lay on his back, Flaw began his several hours of Meditation before the next day.

 **Quick AN: I'm so incredibly sorry for the weirdness surrounding the first upload. I edited a word document on a computer without word (I transferred the file via portable drive) using Notepad++ which added all the extra garbage surrounding the chapter. I was in a hurry to leave school and didn't check the upload until today. Again, so super sorry about that and i'll try to keep that from happening again. Besides my big failure, what did you guys think? I didn't really know where I was going with this at first but now I have an idea forming so give me some honest opinions!**

 **Thanks so much for the people who were telling my I messed up haha.**

 **Take care**

 **~wholewheattoast**


	2. Some History

The next morning was very uneventful for the mysterious boy known as Flaw, however it was quite the opposite for everyone else. As if the boys strange arrival as a transfer student wasn't enough, he was also seen escorting the Slytherin's very own Ice Queen down to breakfast. The weird part was, Daphne was actually holding onto the boy's arm and not the other way around. She had been seen with a few boys before but she always looked bored and uninterested but not this time. This time was different. She was clearly trying to keep Flaw's attention as they walked into the Great Hall and over towards the Slytherin table. This was like gas to a flame, more than enough to light the fires of the famed Hogwarts rumor mills as all sorts of bizarre theories were flying about the castle by lunch time.

Flaw didn't attempt to correct any of the rumors directed at him but there was an incident where a couple of Gryffindors were sent to the Hospital Wing due to a severe case of flaming testicles after saying some very suggestive things about Ms. Greengrass and a secluded broom cupboard. Had anyone asked the poor gryffs about the incident, they all shook their heads back and forth furiously refusing to say anything. Later, when Flaw had made his way into the Great hall, the boys were seen scrambling to get out of their seats and shortly after, running out of the great hall as if being chased by dementors.

It was towards the end of dinner when both Flaw and Daphne had walked out together, Daphne wrapping her slender arms around Flaw's right as he escorted them away from the noise. They walked down the corridor in silence before Daphne directed him towards an unused classroom. She unlocked the door with a spell before leading them both inside. Before she spoke, she turned around and locked the door behind them.

"Why are you here?" Daphne said from the room. "You know i'm safe here at Hogwarts."

Flaw responded with a scratchy deep tone that almost caused Daphne to shiver

"Your father doesn't think so. With the dangerous events that occur here he decided to be safe rather then sorry."

Daphne didn't know how to feel about this. On one hand she loved having Flaw around. Despite the horrid name he goes by she liked everything about him. His dark eyes that peer straight into the soul and his undying loyalty to her made her very happy and feel safe. On the other hand she didn't know if this is what he really wanted, and would likely never know.

She peered at him from across the classroom. Looking for any trace of emotion on his face. Something to tell her that he really did want this and could control himself. She never found more than she usually did. She sighed and hung her head a bit.

"Is there something I can do Daphne?" Flaw was standing in front of her now. She hadn't noticed his approach. She closed the gap between them and standing on her toes she rested her chin on his shoulder, her lips next to his ear.

"Would you leave with me?" She whispered in his ear. "If I asked you to run away with me, right now. Would you do it?" Daphne whispered quietly.

"Yes."

She leaned back slightly to look into his eyes. They had softened ever so slightly.

"Thank you"

He said nothing but wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood like this for a moment before he spoke.

"Tracy is looking for you and will be here shortly" he spoke to her. She nodded before slowly separating herself from him. He made his way toward the door before she spoke again. "You could stay, you know. Tracy doesn't mind." She said looking up at him. He smiled at her before shaking his head briefly.

"It would be inappropriate for me to be alone in a locked classroom with two lovely women. I'll be waiting in the common room for you to return." He said exiting the room.

Daphne was placated by the compliment for the most part but was a little jealous he thought of her friend as attractive also. She brushed it off however and remained seated. Several minutes later, Tracy was knocking at the door.

"Come in." Daphne said.

Tracy quickly entered and closed the door before turning to her friend with bright eyes and a smile that melted Daphne's facade almost instantly. Tracy began speaking quickly and excitedly.

"Daphne! Why didn't you tell me _He_ was coming to Hogwarts this year! This is a big deal." Tracy said pacing in front of Daphne. She smiled at her friend's excitement.

"I didn't know he was coming either Trace, and he wouldn't tell me. All he said was my father wanted to be safe rather than sorry, what with all the dangerous events going on around the school."

Tracey looked at her friend with a small amount of pity before it disappeared and bubbly Tracy came back. She continued talking her friend's ear off, almost causing them to be out past curfew. When the pair had returned to the common room, Tracy began looking around for Flaw but couldn't find him.

"Shouldn't he be waiting in here for you?" She asked Daphne, to which she smiled. "He's actually right over there." Daphne pointed to a chair across the room that Tracy hadn't noticed before. See, Flaw utilized a special type of personal magic that Daphne alone was tied to. So when this was active, only Daphne really noticed him. Actually, it even drew her towards him. Daphne liked how his magic worked. It always made her feel safe and warm…"

"Daphne, stop daydreaming about him and let's go" Tracy broke Daphne away from her train of thought and the pair made there way over to him.

The two girls approached him and sat down on a loveseat the was positioned in front of Flaw's chair.

"It's good to see you Ms. Davis. How was your summer?" Flaw spoke as the two were sitting down.

"Very excellent Flaw, thank you for asking. I did expect some amount of communication from you however and received none." Tracy said with a pout on her face.

"I'm sorry Ms. Davis, my duties had me otherwise occupied for the entirety of the summer. Perhaps now that we are in school together this would quench your desire for my attention."

Tracy blushed when he had finished speaking, not expecting him to have spoken so candidly. She quickly smiled back before responding in kind.

"Well, I was hoping for some alone time with you but I guess this will have to suffice." She finished with a grin.

All while this is going on, Daphne was sitting still and listening. This kind of banter was common from Tracy but Flaw had never responded like this before. This worried her and made her want to exercise the control she had over him more but deciding against it for now.

After a few more minutes of polite chatter amongst their group, it was decided that they would go to sleep. Daphne and Tracy departed for their rooms and Flaw departed for his. Except when Flaw got to his room, he didn't go to bed. He went to one of the spare rooms he added originally and closed the door. Walking over to a large full length mirror on the wall, he tapped a rune pattern carved on the frame of the mirror in a sequence before speaking.

"Call, Lord Greengrass."


End file.
